Gary's HYPNOsis
by MicheLleXoo0o
Summary: What happens when Ash gets in the way of Gary's Hypno using Hypnosis ; ?
1. Chapter 1

**Gary**

"Umbreon, use Mean Look then Faint Attack!" I shouted! I watch the wild Hypno flinch under Umbreon's stone gaze. Umbreon's move was so powerful that Hypno didn't even try to move out of the way, all it could do was sit there while Umbreon hit it with Faint Attack.

"Good work Umbreon! Pokeball, GO!" I shouted, flinging the ball with all my strength. Still under the power of Umbreon's Mean Look, Hypno just sat there while my Pokeball hit it, wiggled 3 times, and finally, locked.

I chuckled as I went to pick it up. _Too easy, the thing didn't stand a chance against my Pokemon._

I used my Escape Rope, and instantly felt the air lose all its dampness as I stepped into the night from the dark Cerulean Cave. The breeze felt nice, but I had to get home and rest. The PalletPokeTournament was only 3 days away. Luckily, I had just caught my final Pokemon- for the tournament, trainers had to catch 2 new Pokemon. Aside from that, they were only allowed to use 1 other Pokemon that they had, but didn't make up their main party. I opened my bag of Pokeballs and sent out my other new Pokemon Fearow. I hadn't yet decided who my third Pokemon would be.

"Fearow, use fly! Bring me back to Pallet Town!" I felt the talons close around my shoulders as I was lifted off the ground.

**Ash**

"Come on Muk, you have to move faster!" I yelled. Why did I ever pick Muk as my third choice? Sure, he helped against that Bellsprout, but he was so slow! He'd be dead before he could even lay a hand on his opponent! I was just about to give up when I heard something land in the leaves behind me. A few seconds later, I heard yelling.

"You stupid Fearow! I said PALLET TOWN, not the woods! Uck! Get back in your Pokeball!"

The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Peering through the trees, I saw Gary. I narrowed my eyes and turned around- I couldn't let myself be distracted by him when the tournament was so close-I had to finish training Muk. I just wouldn't let him see me so I could keep training in peac-.

And that was when I tripped over a tree root.

As expected, he came running over to see what happened.

"Nice job, idiot", he said in that superior way he says everything, "Why are you on the ground?"

"I tripped", I said flatly, trying to keep from provoking him.

"Huh. I'd be tripping over my feet to run away too, if I were you. _That's_ the Pokemon you're using for the tournament? Psh."

"Shut Up Gary! My Muk is as strong as any Pokemon you're using, new or old!"

"Oh really? Let's see about that then," he said, that typically superior grin coming over his face, "One on one battle- your Muk vs. my newly caught Pokemon", he said, holding up a Pokeball.

Now I'd done it. I was going to ask what the Pokemon was, but I knew he wouldn't tell me. I figured the quicker I got this all over with, win or lose, the quicker I could get Muk to the Pokemon Center and then continue training.

"Fine. Get ready to lose!"

"Heh, yeah right," he said, "Go, Hypno!"

Oh no! A Hypno! Shit! A Psychic Pokemon that strong would easily wipe the floor with Muk….fuck…I'd have to stay away from Poison moves and have to reduce his Hypno's accuracy as much as possible….

"Muk, use Mud Bomb!" I yelled.

Muk scooped up a patch of mud from the ground and hurled it at Hypno, hitting it square in the face. I could tell that the Hypno couldn't get the Mud out of its eyes- accuracy reduction, just like I wanted.

"Hypno, use Hypnosis! Put that stupid sludge ball to sleep!"

I watched Hypno search around for a target while trying to rub the dirt out of its eyes.

"Muk! Move around so it can't lock onto you and DON'T LOOK AT IT!" I yelled. Muk started to slowly ooze to the side. He was going way too slow! Realizing that I was wearing a dark outfit that looked like Muk's color, I crouched down and started rolling like Muk, just to confuse Hypno a little more. I figured I should probably check if the thing was still blinded so that I could pick Muk's next attack. I turned my head toward Hypno. As it turned out, I was right in front of it. It stopping clearing the dirt out of its eyes and raised its medallion. The stupid thing thought I was Muk!

"Hey Gary, maybe you should get your Hypno some glasses!" I yelled, looking back at it…

…Hypno had started swinging its medallion. Had it been that shiny before? The way the moonlight hit it as it slowly swung side to side was so…hypnotizing…wasn't I supposed to be doing something importa….Muk? I couldn't remember….all I could do was keep watching that medallion swing back and forth…back and forth… back and forth…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash**

I woke up feeling groggy from training Muk all night…was that thing slow or what? With only 2 days till the tournament, I knew I had to keep working with Muk. I sat up and got out of bed since it was almost 12 o clock, brushed my teeth and went through my usual morning routine. Then I remembered…Mom had definitely asked me to go to the grocery store last night when I got home. Putting on my hat, I headed out the door.

I walked through town, passing the grocery store. I guess I just wasn't paying attention. What was the rush after all? I needed time to clear my head before the match. How was my stupid Muk supposed to beat Gary? Well, Muk did win last night after all. And, that was against a psychic Pokemon! Maybe I did actually stand a chance.

I got to the edge of town, where the woods started. I felt like it'd be a good idea to go into them. I'm not exactly sure what made me think that, but it was just once of those hunches you follow without question, you know what I mean?

**Gary**

Where the hell was he? I told him noon…this thing better not have worn off.

I still couldn't believe what had actually happened last night. Who ever heard of such a thing? It was very interesting to mull over…

**Flashback-Still Gary's Point of View**

What the hell is he doing?

"Ash! Get up off the ground and battle already!" I yelled.

"Yes Sir," Ash said, standing up. He was staring at me…but not in a normal way…not normal at all.

"Ash! Cut the staring already, wouldja?" I shouted.

"Yes, Sir," he said, looking back down at Hypno.

What the hell was going on here? Why the hell is he swaying back and forth like that…

I looked down at Hypno, still swinging its medallion back and forth, exactly to the tempo Ash was swaying. Suddenly, it all made sense.

"Hypno, what the hell did you do?" I yelled. "Hypno, return!" I ran over to Ash, "Ash, get up!" I watched his eyes flicker back and forth, slowly regaining focus.

Wait a second, what the hell was I doing? I had this loser by the balls and I was gonna let him go? No way!

"Hypno, get back out here!" I shouted.

**Flashback-Ash's Point of View**

I felt like I had just been hit by a truck…what the hell just happened? I heard all kinds of noise coming from everywhere. I opened my eyes, seeing Gary standing over me….then I saw Hypno again.

"Hypnosis! NOW!" I heard Gary yelling, but I couldn't tell why. Then I saw that medallion again…that shiny, shiny, shiny medallion…

**Flashback-Still Gary's Point of View**

I watched his eyes glaze over again. Would he listen to me when Hypno was back in his Pokeball? I had to take appropriate precautions.

"Hypno, could you make him listen to me even when you're not here?"

"Hypno!" Hypno nodded assumingly.

"Alright, well, then do that!"

"Hypno," he said compliantly. I watched Hypno's eyes change focus and saw a beam of energy come out of its medallion, hitting Ash in the forehead.

"Good Job Hypno! You can rest now," I said, putting Hypno back in his Pokeball.

So, now Ash Ketchum was mine to command.

"Stand up, Ash," I said.

He stood up at once.

"So, you'll really do anything that I say?" I asked.

"Yes, sir" he said flatly.

"Anything at all?" I asked.

"Yes, sir" he said.

"Go fall on your pitiful Muk, slave", I commanded.

"Yes, sir," he said. He walked over to his Muk and simply collapsed in it.

"Roll in it like the pig you are," I said, smiling cruelly.

"Yes, sir," he said, and began rolling in his Muk. This kid really was under my complete control!

"Why are you doing that?" I asked, still in disbelief.

He looked confused, and not in a hypnotized way, like, the way a child looks confused when they don't get something, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why are you rolling in your own Muk?"

"Because you commanded me to," he said, still looking confused.

"Why do you listen?" I asked.

"Because it makes me happy to obey you, sir. I belong to you."

"So, if I told you to admit that I'm the best Pokemon Trainer of all time, you would?" I asked.

"Yes, sir" he said.

"And if I told you to admit that you were the weakest trainer Pallet's ever seen, and that you wish you could be even half as good of a trainer as me, you would?"

"Yes, sir" he said.

"Well that's not what I'm going to make you do. What I want you to do is tell me what you really think of me, how you've really felt about me all this time. That's what I want you to do, slave, after you put that Muk away", I commanded.

"Yes sir," he said, standing up and recalling his Muk, "You're the best Pokemon Trainer of all time, sir. I've been jealous of you from the day we met. I'm not half the trainer you are, and I never could be. Everything about you is so…powerful and charismatic and….awesome. I try to match up to you with all my heroics…but I am inferior. I've always known it and tried to hide it, but now I admit it. You are superior to me in every way, sir and I want to serve you like an inferior should serve someone as strong, and as handsome and popular as you are, sir."

Handsome? He called me handsome. What a freak!

"You think I'm handsome Ash, huh?"

"Do you want me to, sir?"

"Yes, Ash, I want you to think I'm the most handsome man you've ever met."

"Then I will, sir."

"Tell me how handsome I am, Ash."

"You're the most handsome man that I've ever met, sir."

"That wasn't good enough," I said, "SHOW me, how handsome you think I am."

I watched Ash walk forward. He stopped in front of me, fell to his knees, and curled into a ball at my feet, yet never making contact with my body.

"I am nothing compared to you, sir. No one is anything compared to you. I want to stay here forever, curled at your feet, where I rightfully belong. I would stare at your beautiful brown hair, your strong body, and your angelic face for my whole life if I could, all from down here, curled like a dog at the feet of a god," Ash said, never breaking his monotone voice, yet somehow adding a tone of lustrous desire to it.

**Flashback- Narrator Point of View**

"O_O. HOLY SHIT. WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO THIS KID," Gary thought, " Still, I had no regrets. This was how things should be. I was the better trainer, I was more handsome, and I was just better over all. Any feelings of pity I had left me, wasn't this the kid who always was trying to bring me down? Ash, the one who "cres about his Pokemon", Ash, the "kid with the special Pikachu bond!" Please, give me a break. There was only one good trainer from Pallet Town, and that was me, Gary Oak. This kid was all over the news for saving this and helping that person…give me a break. I had caught about 200 times the amount of Pokemon he did, I beat him at almost every match we fought, this kid was a nobody, and it was only right that he groveled at my feet like the pig, like the slave, like the inferior trainer that he always should have been. I didn't care about torturing him…but still…there was that shred of doubt in my mind…stupid conscious…if my conscious is becoming a hindrance to me, I'll have to erase it."

Gary called Hypno out of his Pokeball.

"Hypno, listen to me very carefully," Gary said.

"Hypno," he said, nodding.

"Hypno, I need you to use Hypnosis on me. But listen carefully. You need to do this, exactly this, no differently. Make me stop feeling bad for anything I'm doing to Ash. Make me enjoy torturing Ash. Make me enjoy seeing him serve me like the slave he is. And most importantly, make me forget I'm commanding you to do this, I don't want any regrets. And no passing out or anything, when you're done, make me put you back into your Pokeball and continue like nothing happened.

"Hypno," he said, and the medallion started swinging. Gary's eyes glazed over, and he recalled Hypno into his Pokeball. Then he stood back over Ash, just as if nothing had happened.

**Flashback- Gary's Point of View**

I still couldn't believe I had Ash completely under my control…but it was getting late, and I was getting tired…still, I could torture him just a little more before I left.

"Do you want to please me, Ash. Physically?"

For the first time in 20 minutes, Ash's expression changed. He looked up with a powerful gleam in his eyes, a huge smile across his face- like every holiday had come at once.

"Yes, sir, yes, sir!" he yelled, kneeling at my feet.

"Well you can't," I said cruelly, watching his face deflate. The look was like candy to me- his entire face turned to despair, "You're not worthy of even touching me. And that's going to upset you all night. It's going to take you hours to fall asleep because you feel like such a weakling and an idiot for even thinking I'd let you lay a finger on me. Maybe, tomorrow you will be, just maybe. I want you to come back to this spot at Noon, slave. And I want you to forget any of this ever happened when you wake up, I mean, after you've been tormented all night- just live under the delusion that your pathetic Muk beat my Hypno. Maybe, if you're lucky, I'll let you touch the bottom of my shoe. Now tell me you'd like it if I spit on you, because you deserve it."

"I'd like it if you spit on me, sir. I deserve to be spit on for being such a weakling compared to you."

"Well, I'm not going to. Go home, loser," I said, internally laughing as his expression cracked even more.

"Yes, sir," he said, walking away deflated.

I watched him go, then went home and fell asleep. It was good to be in control.

So I hope you guys liked it! More to come by Friday, definitely. Review Review Review! I like knowing people are reading. The more reviews I get, the more obligation I feel to write more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash's point of View**

I started to walk into the forest when I heard a familiar patting sound behind me. I turned around to see Pikachu running towards me. He hopped up onto my shoulders.

"Pika!" he said, looking concerned.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" I asked.

"Pika! Pika Pika!" he said, pointing at the woods.

"Its fine Pikachu, I just wanna go for a walk," I told him.

"Pika," Pikachu said, shrugging.

I kept walking until I arrived at the same clearing as the night before. I sat down on a log, thinking about what Pokemon I should use for the tournament.

"Nice of you to show up," I heard a familiar sneering voice say. I turned around and saw Gary standing over me. I jumped off the log, turning to face him.

"Would you just fucking go away already?" I yelled.

"Oh come on Ash, you don't really want that, do you?" he asked, seeming more cocky and overconfident than usual.

"Yes, I do. You're so fucking annoying," I yelled.

"Really Ash," he asked, grinning, " I think you want me to stay here. Actually, I think that **you **want to stay here with** me**. Come and bow at my feet, slave.

I looked at him confused, "What the hell are you talking abou…" suddenly I got very dizzy. Everything seemed to slow down and get darker. I saw Gary standing in front of me. I had never wanted anything so badly in my life. I wanted to kneel at his feet and be his slave to command. I started to walk over to him, when Pikachu jumped in my way.

"Pika!" he yelled, trying to push me backwards.

"Move Pikachu," I said, completely fixated on Gary. I took a few more slow steps towards him, pushing Pikachu aside.

"PIKAAACHUUUU!" I heard Pikachu yell, and felt a volt of electricity hit me. I looked up and around. Why the hell was I so close to Gary?

"Like I was saying, Gary, just fucking buzz off," I said, turning around and walking away.

"Ash, why don't you pick up your little Pikachu and face him towards me," I heard Gary say.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" I yelled.

"Because it would make your fucking slave dick hard, bitch. Bring your weak, unevolved, helpless Pikachu over here NOW, and don't fucking ever talk back to me again."

I stopped walking, ready to turn around and beat the shit out of him…but then stopped. His words were so….powerful. All I wanted to do was obey. I had no choice; how could I disobey him? It made me feel so happy to obey him. I felt a surge of blood followed by swelling. I had never felt so hard in my life. I picked up Pikachu, and started walking towards Gary. He started to squirm.

"Stop it Pikachu," I commanded, holding him even more tightly. He looked at me with pleading eyes, eyes that very simply asked "why?", but that wasn't important. The most important thing was to make Gary happy. Gary had to be pleased, and I was the one chosen by his majesty to please him. I held my squirming Pikachu tighter as I stooped in front of Gary. I felt my dick swell even more- to stand in his presence, soaking up his masculinity- his power- was almost too much to handle.

"Good job, boy," he said.

I heard the familiar noise of a Pokeball opening. I looked up and saw Gary's Hypno and Blastoise standing next to each other.

"Hypno, I want you to do what Ash tells you, just this once," said Gary, "Slave, give my Hypno the order to use Hypnosis on your Pikachu."

"PIKA! PIKA!" Pikachu yelled, thrashing side to side in my arms. Why wasn't he listening to Gary? I could see Gary getting mad because of Pikachu. How fucking dare Pikachu do that? I squeezed the stupid rat pokemon even harder.

"Hypno, use Hypnosis on my Pikachu," I said, feeling a sense of euphoria wash over me.

I saw that beautiful silver medallion start swinging. Pikachu's squirming slowly died down. After about 1 minute, he was as still as I was.

"Good job, slave," said Gary. "Now, Pikachu, come by your real master."

"Pika." Pikachu hopped out of my hands, obediently climbing onto Gary's shoulders.

"My Blastoise could use a shell cleaning," said Gary, "Wouldn't you love to do it?"

Pikachu's face lit up, "Pika! Pika!" he yelled. He grabbed a leaf off of a tree and dipped it in the nearby stream. He climbed on Blastoise's back and began rubbing the shell down with the leaf. Blastoise closed his eyes, looking very content.

"As for you Ash," said Gary, "I'm tired from walking out here to see you. I could use a massage."

"Yes, sir," I said standing. I really got to touch Gary Oak! I ran behind him, eager to rub those thick back muscles.

"No, no, not there slave," said Gary grinning, "Here." Crossing his arms behind his head, he put his feet up on a tree stump.

"Yes, sir," I said, panting from excitement.

"Stop calling me sir," said Gary, "Since I am the greatest Pokemon master of all time, I want you to call me master from now on. Got it, slave?"

"Yes, master," I said, approaching the tree stump.

"Good. Now, back to that massage," he said, wiggling his feet.

"Yes master," I said.

I approached the tree stump slowly, fearing that this was a fragile dream. I reached my hand out and touched his black and yellow boots, waiting to wake up. But I didn't.

I pulled the boot off slowly, feeling the warm air flow out of it. I got a quick whiff of the interior and lost it- it was like my first shot of heroin. I pushed the boot against my nose and inhaled deeply, taking in my master's musky, manly, hot, sweaty, addictive smell over and over again. It was so hot and thick and…powerful. It felt so right to do it- to be a slave, enjoying the smell of my master's shoes. I inhaled till there was nothing left, then I turned my attention back on him.

His feet were covered by black socks…and they were just so…big. I felt saliva filling my mouth as I hurried over to him. I reached out to touch one.

**Gary's Point of View**

Wow. This kid was really, really, really totally under my control. I mean look at the freak! He's sitting here sniffing my fucking boot!

"Not yet, slave," said Gary, "Thank me for allowing you this opportunity first."

I watched him drop to his knees in front of me.

"Master, thank you for allowing me to worship like the slave that I am."

"Good dog," I said, "Now, back to work."

**Ash's Point of View**

I slowly wrapped my hand around his sock, feeling precum gather on the end of my dick. His socks were a little damp, tinged with that musky, manly scent that marked him as my master. I put my nose against them and inhaled the warm air flowing off them, feeling my dick swell and seeing a visible mark from the precum. I felt the outline of his feet, the soft fibers of his socks rubbing against my hand. Finally, I pulled a sock off.

No Christmas present could've compared.

His feet were even bigger up close and the smell was more powerful than ever. I started rubbing the top sole of his foot, feeling his warm skin under my fingers. I heard him groan with pleasure as I rubbed more and more- his happiness only fueled my fire. The happier he was, the happier I was. I had to step it up. Leaning in, I opened my mouth and closed it around his big toe.

If the smell was heroin, the taste was like oxygen.

The salty, musky taste filled my mouth as I rubbed away at his toes. I heard him groan even louder with pleasure the more my tongue caressed his soft feet.

I kept sucking and rubbing down both of his feet, loving every second of the pleasure I was giving him. I could've gone on forever serving my master, but after what seemed way too short of a time, he pulled away.

"Good work, slave," he said, sighing from the intensity of Ash's massage, "Now, fall asleep until you hear my voice again. I need to figure out what to do about this tournament."

I felt my body hit the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gary's Point of View**

I jogged through the woods with my Pokemon, thinking. I didn't know what to do about the tournament, but I figured I'd use my time wisely and exercise my Pokemon while I thought about it.

I wanted to beat Ash at the tournament, but I also wanted to do it fair and square. I'd feel cheated if I made him lose. But at the same time, commanding him to do things was such a good feeling…my feet are still tingling from that massage. But the tournament was fast approaching, and I had a decision to make.

Of course, I had no intentions of letting Ash go anytime soon. I could just make him fight normally, not knowing that he's under my power, but that's no fun. On the other hand, I'm too proud of a trainer to win by cheating. But still, I'd feel like I'd cheated myself if I didn't use my advantage over him in someway.

As my jog came to a close, the idea struck me. The idea that wouldn't guarantee my victory , but would make it that much sweeter. Smiling to myself, I slowed down as I neared the spot where I'd felt Ash.

"Get up, slave," I said.

His eyes opened instantly as his body sprung up, standing at attention.

"Yes master?" he asked.

"I'm all sweaty from my jog, boy," I said, holding up a wash cloth from my pack, "Take care of it."

I walked over to the log he'd been resting on the log, and crossed my arms behind my head. This would be good.

**Ash's Point of View**

I crawled over to him with my head down, catching a glimpse of his feet. As tempted as I was to get back to work on those, I knew Gary wanted something else right now. I got to the log he was laying on and stood over him, deciding how best to start, when I got a whiff of the sweat coating his body. My instincts completely took over as I undid the buttons on his shirt, revealing a somewhat toned, yet somewhat doughty chest. I ran my hands over the tiny lines on his abdomen, feeling the firm muscle under his tanned skin, reaching and exploring every crevice of my master's chest.

"Well what are you doing," I heard him ask, 'Get to work!"

I took the cloth from the ground and rubbed it over him, feeling the grooves of his thick abs that were underneath the layer of skin, all the while permanently intoxicated by the smell coming off him. I remembered how good it had felt to work his feet, to taste them- when another overpowering compulsion took control of me.

I leaned my head down as I put the cloth aside, and licked the shallow grooves of his abs. The second I did, the intoxicating taste of a thin layer of sweat hit my tongue, fueling my fire. I cleaned his entire abdominal area with my tongue, slurping away at my master's chest, hearing him moan with pleasure as I got closer and closer to his nipples. I moved up his chest slowly, drinking in every moment of my servitude with undiluted pleasure. Suddenly, I got a blast of that sweet smell coming from somewhere on his body. Like an obedient dog, I sniffed out the source, moving further and further up his chest. Finally, I found the source.

I burrowed my nose into my masters lightly shaved armpit, brushing my nose against the forest of sweaty, musky, pit hair. I stuck my tongue into it, hearing his groans of pleasure increasing more and more with each passing second. The taste of his perfumy sweat filled my mouth as I cleaned him with my tongue, feeling immense satisfaction from pleasing him. I sucked and sucked until what felt like the last drop of sweat came off him, when he sat up.

"Good enough for tonight…we don't want to spoil you…And now, for how to deal with you at the tournament," said my Master, grinning slyly.

To all the reviews, I have to say the following:

1. Thank you a lot for reading a reviewing, obviously.

2. I haven't really watched Pokemon since I was like…really little…and I know that in the 1st season, the relationship between Gary and Ash was definitely that of rivalry, without an ounce of "teasing" going on. It was pure Gary bullying Ash around because he knew he was better at everything. This is the time frame/mental frame that this story is supposed to take place in.

3. About Gary being out of character, well, obviously he would be for the purpose of this fanfic. What everyone who's criticizing me for it seemed to miss is the fact that his ambition drove him to force himself out of character, using his Hypno. Not to toot my own horn here, but I think that it was a rather relevant solution to an in-story problem, and was plausible, given that the tournament was coming up.

4. That's all for now folks, but expect more later this week!


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, for my plan about this tournament," I said.

"Whatever you say, Master," said Ash.

"Here's what we're going to do. When I'm done talking, you're going to get up and go home and go to bed. You're going to forget everything that's happened and train until the tournament. On the day of the tournament, we make a bet about the battle. During the battle, you're going to feel, physically, not mentally, an overwhelming desire to see me win the bet. Your body is going to overpower your mind, but you'll still know what's going on, unable to stop it. And slowly but surley, your body will come around. Got it slave?"

I watched him nod once, then get up and walk himself back home.

Sorry that this chapter's so short, I pinky promise the continuation will go up tomorrow. If I continued now the pacing would be really weird and wouldn't feel right for me…plus I do like knowing that people are dying to read more ;)

P.S. This reviewer says it best: "Having read the other reviews, I would just like to add: Ignore those people who think this is sick or weird. All this stuff is just another sexual fetish, and frankly one of the more common and acceptable ones. The fic is rated M, don't like, don't read."

Honestly, this fic is rated M. Obviously, people are going to be out of character…do people run around doing M-Rated stuff on the show? No. Next, both the title and description very blatantly point out that this story is about controlling someone through hypnosis, and, as anyone with a brain would guess, it ends up with some pretty kinky shit happening. I'm sorry if you're not into it…but if you're not…don't read? This fic is for myself and people who enjoy this branch of S&M, so if you don't like it, there's no reason to read it.


	6. Chapter 6

07:28

**Ash**

I felt the tingle of excitement I always felt before a match. I bounced on the tips of my toes as I waited for the gate to open, which would allow me to walk into the arena to face Gary. My Muk was stronger than ever, and combined with my new Luxray and Machop, Gary didn't stand a chance. I almost felt bad for him, considering we'd just made a bet that whoever lost had to be the other's cheerleader for a week, all the while admitting how much better the other was than themselves.

After what felt like forever, I heard the announcer call my name.

"Introducing one of our town's local Pokemon heroes, Ash Ketchem!"

The gate opened and I stepped out, watching quite a bit more than half the stadium stand up and cheer for me. Smiling and waving, I stepped onto the platform as I adjusted my hat.

"Introducing his opponent, renown trainer and grandson of Professor Oak, Gary Oak!"

The applause for me had definitely been louder than it was for Gary. About a quarter of the stadium cheered for him. Nice to know that the audience knew their stuff.

After the announcer described the match; a three on three last one standing battle, with no switching of Pokemon until they fainted, he gave the words I'd been waiting for for 3 weeks.

"Combatants, prepare your Pokemon!" he yelled.

Laying a firm hand on the second ball in my belt, I picked it out and held my hand up, signaling that I was ready. I watched Gary do the same.

"Begin!" yelled the announcer.

Praying that I'd made a good choice, I flung my Pokeball into the stadium as Gary casually threw his off the platform. Both exploded in flashes of light, revealing two different Pokemon.

"Our first match!" yelled the announcer, Luxray vs. Fearow!"

I smiled to myself, knowing I had the type advantage, and watched Gary's cocky smile crumble.

"Use tackle, Fearow!" he yelled. His Fearow swooped down towards my Luxray, about to crash into it.

"Luxray, use Charge!"

Luxray began to glow with static energy, readying himself for the blow. As soon as Fearow made connection, he stopped, as his body visibly shook with the electric shock. Trying feebly to stand up, Fearow hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Gary's Fearow has fainted!" yelled the announcer, "Onto Gary's next Pokemon! Unlike the beginning, Gary will now be able to chose a Pokemon that he knows has an advantage over Ash's!"

Gary sent a Pokeball flying, revealing a Golem.

"Shit! That thing can defend itself against anything Luxray uses!"

"Golem! Use Rollout!" yelled Gary. Golem curled up into a ball and rolled towards Luxray.

"Dodge it Luxray!" I yelled.

Luxray quickly jumped out of the way, avoiding Golem. Golem swung around to hit it again, but Luxray's agility allowed it to jump out of the way just as easily.

"Luxray, use Quick Attack!"

Luxray shot towards Golem, sure to knock it off balance. And send it slamming into the nearest wall.

"Rock throw!" yelled Gary.

I never would've thought a Golem could move so quickly. Stopping its Rollout instantly, Golem dug its hands into the ground, brining up a wall of rock that Luxray slammed right into, and never got back up from.

I was down to my last Pokemon. As the announcer recited what had just happened, I sent my Muk onto the field.

"Golem, use Rollout again!' Gary yelled. Golem started rolling straight towards Muk.

"Muk, absorb the hit!" I yelled.

Golem slammed straight into Muk, and I mean literally right into him. Golem had gone right through Muk, and, from the looks of it, was stuck inside. The outline of Golem thrashing around within Muk was easy to see, and after a few seconds, the thrashing stopped. Muk wrinkled its face in concentration, and Golem came flying out of its side, landing hard on the floor.

"Looks like Gary is down to his last Pokemon!" yelled the announcer, "What will it be?"

Gary's Pokeball flew from the platform to reveal a Hypno. Psh, this'd be just like in the woods.

"Hypno, use Psybeam!" yelled Gary. A rainbow beam came flying out of Hypno, straight towards Muk.

"Duck!" I yelled. Muk's body oozed out in all directions, lowering him enough to totally dodge the psybeam.

"Good job! Now use Sludge Bomb!"

"Hypno, use Reflect!" yelled Gary.

The Sludge Bomb bounced off an invisible wall, dripping uselessly to the floor.

'Now use Psybeam again!"

Another rainbow blast went flying towards Muk, who oozed out of the way. Part of the blast caught Muk's arm, dissolving a portion of it.

"Muk use Acid!" I yelled, taking advantage of the fact that Hypno was distracted by his successful blow

Muk spat out a wad of purple sludge, which connected with Hypno's arm. Hypno dropped his medallion in pain, holding his own arm and thrashing around.

So close. Soon the title would be mine.

"Muk, finish it with sludgebo…"

I felt a weird tingly feeling come over my body, coupled with a wave of dizziness and nausea. I could sense the crowd's tension as they wondered what I was doing.

Suddenly, I felt my arm move to my Pokemon belt. It took me a minute to even realize what I was doing, because I wasn't doing it. It was just happening. I withdrew Muk's Pokeball, or rather; my arm did, and raised it, starting to point it closer and closer to Muk. I realized that whatever was controlling my arm; it was trying to make me recall Muk, which would lead to instant disqualification!

Using every ounce of my strength, I tried to pull my hand down…but I couldn't. Whatever was pulling my arm up was simply too strong. A red beam shot from my Pokeball, recalling Muk.

"Wha…what's this?" said the announcer's confused voice, "It looks like Ash has just recalled his Muk…which means he's …" I heard muffled whispering, "which means he's…according to the rules of the tournament…instantly disqualified…" the pain in his voice was obvious.

"Can you offer any explanation for this, Ash?" he asked, as the 3 of us stepped down into the middle of the field to use his microphone.

I felt my mouth moving, but once again had no explanation as to why it was happening.

"Why would I continue?" I asked, "Gary can't be beat. He's the one and only true Pokemon master. Time I spend battling him is less time that I have to let everyone know how strong he is."

My mind was screaming for me to stop, but I couldn't. What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I admitting this about Gary?

"You can't be serious Ash?" asked the announcer.

I wished he'd stop asking questions so my fucking mouth would stop moving!

"I'm completely serious. I realized it halfway through the fight. By battling him, I'm wasting time he could be spending training to become an even stronger Pokemon master."

I felt a worm of truth wiggle into my head. Why was I wasting his time? Since he's the better trainer, shouldn't he….no, wait. He's not the better trainer…what the hell was I thinking?

The announcer asked Gary for a response. Gary shrugged.

"If he insists that I'm the better trainer, I'll take it."

I felt my mind wrap around his words….maybe I wasn't the better trainer. He said I wasn't, isn't that in itself a good enough reason? He was righ…wait what? No. Of course he wasn't the better trainer I told myself.

But… he did have a bigger fan club. That doesn't have to do much with being a trainer though…but if he was more popular, than that might mean something…I should just join the fan club of Master Gar… hold on- what the hell was wrong with me? Master who? What the fuck? I shook my head again, trying to clear my thoughts.

"The only thing I have to say, Ash," he said, "Is that without you in my way, I have a much better chance of beating the Pokemon League and putting this town on the map."

He did have a point… one really strong trainer from Pallet definitely had a better chance of fame then two decent ones, and Gary was the stronger of both of us…no…what is wrong with me? I had to stop giving in…stop obeying…stop being fooled by that tall…muscular body…

"Do you agree Ash?" he asked, grinning slyly.

I felt my defenses crumble. I did agree. I was being selfish and bringing down Pallet. I felt some tiny voice in my mind telling me that his words weren't true, but it wasn't strong enough. He was Gary.

"Yes," I said blankly, hearing the crowd gasped.

"So now what are you going to do?" he asked, faking confusion.

"Join your fanclub", I said, hearing another loud gasp from the crowd.

"Ash, did you just say that you're going to join his fanclub?" the announcer asked, completely frazzled by what had just unfolded in front of him.

"Yes. Gary does not deserve to be opposed by a weak trainer like me. Gary deserves to be served like the Pokemon Master that he is."

It was true. I didn't want to do anything but to help serve my master. Why had I ever tried to fight it ? I knelt to the ground in front of him and placed my head at his feet.


	7. UpdateQuestion

01:31

Updates/Question

1. Reason that the gap was so big between chapters.

I just started a new year of college, and having a roommate while working on this thing is kind of hard. Sorry that the wait was so long! But now I'm on winter break so the story will be finished by the end.

2. I want to write a new one after this. The ideas I'm tossing around are a Zelda one with Link/Ganon or a Harry Potter one with Tom Riddle (as in, when he was human) and someone, most likely Harry. Opinions?


End file.
